


Multum Mixtum

by Breathesgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cotton Candy, F/M, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Smut, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: A fun fair to raise funds for new brooms leads to extra curricular activities.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Multum Mixtum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pureblood_Muggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/gifts).



> I had fun writing, even if I did take too long to do it.  
> This was not beta’d or Brit picked.  
> All participating students are eighth year, so very much legal adults.

“What do you mean we’re out of candy floss?” Blaise snarled. “We taught you the spell to make it. The candy floss man taught you how to make it without magic! We can’t be out of candy floss!”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I just know we’re out since the spell didn’t work for us,” he said, speaking for himself and his partner, Theo.

Luna sighed and pulled Blaise along with her back to the booth where they found Theo looking at his notes on how to do the spell, the notes he’d taken on how to run the machine itself, and the candy floss machine with some confusion. “Theo,” she said, sounding rather displeased, “you’re supposed to use one or the other, not both.”

“I know that,” he said abruptly, “I’m trying to figure out where we went wrong, and if it would just be easier to use the machine.”

“Theo, since the machine is electrical, and this is an all magical village, it will definitely be easier to make it with magic! Let me show you, again, how to do the spell.” She twirled her wand around and around over the basin which was supposed to hold the candy and said, “mixtum diligenter et stringy,” and the basin filled with airy sweetness. “Now show me how you did it,” she said to her fellow foods committee member.

Theo mimicked Luna’s wand movement exactly, but “you’re emphasizing the wrong syllables,” she said when Theo, once again, failed to make the candy. “It’s mix _ tum  _ dili _ gen _ ter, not  _ mix _ tum di _ li _ genter, and make the g nice and strong in stringy.”

Theo and Blaise looked at Luna like she’d suddenly sprouted wings; they’d never spoken with her when she wasn’t spouting some gibberish about animals nobody could see, nor had anyone ever heard of them.

Theo tried again, and had only marginal improvement,” Harry’s attempt wasn’t any better.

“This isn’t alchemy! Now, both of you, go and check on the other vendors while we try to figure out how you two can’t mess this up again!

Harry and Theo left, smiles spreading across their faces, to check the other vendors before going to find an out of the way spot to spend some time together. Eventually, they ended up in one of the rooms in the Shrieking Shack. Harry twirled his wand and changed the incantation slightly, “multum mixtum diligenter et stringy,” and the small room filled with cotton candy! “Think they’ll every figure out we only wanted to get out of selling this stuff?” He asked as he started unbuttoning Theo’s shirt.

Theo shrugged, “I don’t know, but you now have candy floss all over your clothes, let me help you with that.” The two slowly removed each other’s clothes as they kissed and groped at each other until all that was left was their smiles.

“I’m going to have to thank Fred and George for this, you know. I’ve heard my cousin complain plenty about how sticky this stuff is, how he has to wash his hands after he eats it. This,” he gestured to the room in general as they got more comfortable on the divan Theo had transfigured from a broken chair, “only sticks to clothing, which makes it much more fun,” he paused a moment, “especially when you’re with someone special,” and he leaned in for another kiss.

When they finally came up for air they heard giggling and voices in one of the other rooms of the shack, “do you think they’ll find us in here?” A female voice asked.

“I don’t know,” the male voice responded, “but according to what I learned from Hermione, this stuff sticks to everything, making every surface sticky.”

“Well, we’ll just have to thank the Weasley twins for the improvement, won’t we?”

_ Pansy and Neville? _ Harry mouthed at Theo, who just nodded, looking just as flummoxed as Harry. Who knew the pug faced witch would ever be friendly with the mild mannered Gryffindor who was currently with her? Never mind doing what it sounded like they were doing! “I didn’t know she knew how to giggle, let alone do something naughty,” Harry said quietly as they tried not to listen to their friends in the other room.

“Not one that isn’t forced, anyway,” Theo agreed as he leaned into his boyfriend and settled in to cuddle while they waited for the other couple to leave the building.

“Hey,” Harry said after a moment, “did your father ever figure out what was wrong with that time turner?”

Theo looked at him suspiciously, “I already told you he won’t let you borrow the only working one he has, Harry.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t wish things had been different, and you didn’t answer the question.”

Theo sighed, Harry wouldn’t let this go, and his Father had already grounded him for telling Harry anything about the time turners in the first place, and he wasn’t looking for a repeat performance during the upcoming summer, “he says he hasn’t figured it out yet, but I doubt he’ll tell me anything more about it since I’ve told you what I know already.’ Harry sighed, but nodded in resignation just as a loud moan came from the other room, and another door slammed?

“Harry Potter!” They heard Luna’s voice calling rather loudly, “Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson.” They then heard a shriek as another door was slammed open, “We know what you’ve been doing! Now get your pretty selves back to where you’re supposed to be before we tell Professor McGonnagall!

Theo and Harry scrambled into their clothes and met the other four at the door. Luna looked them all over and smirked as she said, “the four of you are covered in flibity gibbits,” as if that made all the sense in the world.

The four blushed furiously. “Hey, Luna,” Harry said as they started after the couple who had found them, despite the fact they thought they had found the perfect hiding hiding spot, “did you know that the cotton candy only sticks to clothes?” He was hoping to distract his friend from what she thought they had been doing.

“Of course I know,” she said with a grin, “someone had to experiment with the spell to get it just right for what we wanted, didn’t they?” She looked at her friends knowingly, “and I also know what the word multum added to the incantation does.”

The four friends just looked at Luna’s retreating back, dumbfounded that she had figured them out so easily: Blaise just shrugged and smiled shrewdly as he followed his girlfriend back to Hogsmead and said over his shoulder, “You do know your clothes are still covered in the stuff, right?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
